<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>afterglow by writerinbrooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526249">afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks'>writerinbrooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, They're In Love Your Honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinbrooks/pseuds/writerinbrooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu loved the mornings, especially when he spent them with Shinsuke. He got to see a side of the normally stoic and reserved man that no one else got to see: clingy and cuddly with high demand for physical touch, warm and kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a very short drabble I thought of after a conversation about who would be clingy in the mornings in the AtsuKita Discord server ^w^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was about eight in the morning on January 1st, and Atsumu just woke up, blinking blearily at the light filtering through the closed curtains. He could just make out the outline of fresh snowfall, and a small smile curled at his lips. There was a chill that hung in the air, despite the fact that the heater in the room was on, and his boyfriend — no, fiance — was curled up against Atsumu’s back, sleeping soundly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu couldn’t help the wide grin that broke out across his face and shifted, turning on his other side to gaze at his to-be husband. Shinsuke’s brow furrowed slightly as the warmth of Atsumu’s back faded, the hands that were previously curled up against the blonde’s spine twitching, as if searching for warmth. Atsumu shifted closer, laying one arm around Shinsuke’s waist, tugging him closer. A sleepy half-smile crossed Shinsuke’s face, cold nose pressing in between Atsumu’s bare pecs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu was careful as he shifted, making sure not to rouse his sleeping beauty. Shinsuke was dressed in one of Atsumu’s hoodies, and beneath it wore his national team’s jersey — which would hopefully be emblazoned with “Kita” on the back instead of “Miya” soon enough — with bare legs brushing up against Atsumu’s own. Atsumu ran hot, so he was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark bruises littered Shinsuke’s neck and collarbone, and there was a particular spot on Atsumu’s neck that was tender from where Shinsuke had bitten down to muffle his cries of ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>were exchanged in between kisses, and Atsumu had slowly reached below the pillow, fingers searching for a familiar velvet box. Shinsuke’s hands had been above his head, fingers curled into the fabric of the pillow as Atsumu moved against him, bodies hot as they joined together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marry me, Shin.” Atsumu had whispered against Shinsuke’s lips, slipping one finger into his lover’s curled firsts, drawing them to lay flat before pressing the velvet box gently into his palm. Shinsuke’s honeyed brown eyes went wide, glazing over with happy tears, before the squeezed shut as he nodded rapidly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes.” Shinsuke had gasped, fingers intertwining with Atsumu’s, the velvet box clasped between their palms. In the distance, they heard their neighbors shouting “Happy New Year!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu brushed a crooked finger against Shinsuke’s cheekbones, admiring the way his lover’s eyelashes fluttered, fingers uncurling slightly against where they rested near his sternum. Shinsuke yawned, stretching up against Atsumu before those eyes opened, hazy with sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’.” Atsumu murmured, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Shinsuke’s forehead. Shinsuke smiled and lifted his left hand to rest on Atsumu’s cheek, only to pause when the sunlight caught on the silver wedding band around his ring finger. Atsumu heard Shinsuke’s soft hitch of breath, before that slow and beautiful smile crossed his lover’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’.” Shinsuke breathed, leaning up to press a kiss to Atsumu’s lips, hand slipping beneath the cheek that rested against a pillow. Atsumu allowed himself to be dragged closer, lips parting as Shinsuke deepened the kiss. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love ya too.” Atsumu pulled back, fighting the urge to go back in for another when Shinsuke’s lips curved down into a little pout. Shinsuke then shifted, pushing against Atsumu in a wordless question, and the athlete chuckled, sliding one arm beneath Shinsuke’s waist before turning onto his back to bring his lover with him. Shinsuke promptly tucked his head beneath Atsumu’s chin, pressing feather light kisses against his pulse and collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu loved the mornings, especially when he spent them with Shinsuke. He got to see a side of the normally stoic and reserved man that no one else got to see: clingy and cuddly with high demand for physical touch, warm and kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shin, I’ve gotta get breakfast started.” Atsumu said, kissing Shinsuke’s temple. His lover let out a soft grunt, arms lifting to wrap around Atsumu’s broad chest. Shinsuke shifted so his cheek was pressed to one of Atsumu’s pecs, cheek smushed to the side in a pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Stay here with me.” Shinsuke mumbled, before rolling his face to press it directly between Atsumu’s pecs, causing the blonde to flush. Atsumu threaded his fingers through soft ink-dipped gray strands of hair, and Shinsuke pressed a kiss to Atsumu’s skin in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shin, we’ve gotta leave the house by two to go meet up with everyone.” Atsumu chuckled, and Shinsuke let out another muffled noise of protest. Atsumu rolled over so Shinsuke was on his back and made a move to pull away, but Shinsuke held fast — arms wrapped around Atsumu’s neck and legs locking at the small of his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cold. Yer warm. Stay here.” Shinsuke mumbled, head tilting back adorably with hair splayed over their pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya look pretty warm.” Atsumu commented, sliding one hand up Shinsuke’s thigh, watching as his lover shivered below him. “Yer wearin’ my clothes, too.” He tilted his head down to press a sweet kiss to Shinsuke’s lips, his fiance eagerly tilting his head up to accept it. Atsumu slowly untangled Shinsuke’s hands from behind his neck, forcing himself to pull away before Shinsuke could lure him back into the previous night’s activities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsumu, yer a jerk.” Shinsuke mumbled, pouting as Atsumu slipped out of bed, shivering slightly as his mostly naked body was exposed to the cooler air. Shinsuke was already curled back up beneath the covers, sleepy eyes dragging over Atsumu’s well defined body appreciatively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love ya too, Shin. I’m going to get breakfast started.” Atsumu rummaged through their closet to find a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to throw on, and shuffled into the bathroom to brush his teeth and make a poor attempt to tame his wild bedhead. He splashed water on his face, and paused when he saw the hickeys on his neck, most low enough to be hidden by his shirt, but visible enough that their old teammates that they would be meeting later would give them absolute hell for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu couldn’t have been in the kitchen for longer than five minutes when he heard the sound of shuffling feet against the wooden flooring to the apartment. Atsumu fought a small smile as he washed the rice and felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, a gently pressure pressing against his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu finished cleaning the rice before shutting off the tap, drying his hands before settling them over Shinsuke’s. He felt his lover jump slightly at the sudden contrast of temperature with their hands, and gently ran a finger over the ring on Shinsuke’s hand. Awkwardly turning around, Atsumu wrapped his arms around Shinsuke’s waist, ignoring the way the counter pressed into the small of his back as he let his lover stand between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally up?” Atsumu asked, brushing Shinsuke’s hair back from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” Shinsuke replied, still looking a bit miffed that Atsumu had actually left their bed first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know, Shin.” Atsumu said, lifting Shinsuke’s left hand to press a kiss to the backs of his fingers. “I’m really happy.” Shinsuke’s expression softened, and the corners of his lips curled up into a smile. He reached up onto his tip toes, hands framing Atsumu’s face as their foreheads pressed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m real happy, too.” Shinsuke murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu’s hands slipped beneath the hoodie and jersey Shinsuke was wearing, relishing in the soft shiver and dusting of pink that appeared on his fiance’s face. “Yer hands are cold.” Shinsuke huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t ya warm them up, then?” Atsumu asked, arching a teasing eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to ‘we need to leave the house before two’, Atsumu?” Shinsuke asked, mimicking Atsumu’s arched eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that, and come fuck me instead.” Atsumu breathed, tilting his head down to press their lips together. A soft huff of amusement left Shinsuke’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll do that, but only because I love you.” Shinsuke said, pressing a kiss to Atsumu’s lips before falling back down to rest flat on his feet. Atsumu’s hands slid down to Shinsuke’s thighs, lifting him to hook them around his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’re engaged.” Atsumu added with a cheeky grin to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’re engaged.” Shinsuke agreed, eyes incredibly fond as he pressed a kiss to Atsumu’s brow. “Now, shall I show you how much I love you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do yer worst.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>